The Grilled Cheese and Ham
by Akatsukilover2010
Summary: It's dinner time and Kankuro and Gaara's food is in the hands of Temari. How will she do cooking? Can Kankuro and Gaara eat it without throwing up? Can Gaara fix this mess that Temari calls 'food? [OneShot, Done]


The Grilled Cheese and Ham

Me: this is a random story i though of when i was making grilled ham and cheese...this really happened people...well not the WHOLE thing but the idea

Gaara: that's sad

Me: ...T.T

Disclamer: no i don't own naruto or the idea of grilled ham and cheese. please R&R and **NO FLAMES!**

w000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000t

It was a sunny afternoon in Suna and it was getting close to the normal time the Sand Siblings eat dinner.

"So," Temari walked into the living room where Kankuro was laying on the couch watching TV and Gaara was sitting Indian Style on the chair listening to his Ipod. "What you want for dinner?" Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"You're cooking?" Kankuro asked. Usually their father cooks (you know…even though he's the Kazekage he believes in that 'Family Table' thing on Nick Nite) or they go out to eat.

"Dad's away and he forgot to leave money to go out."

"I'm not eating your cooking," Gaara said plainly. Temari gave him a death glare.

"And what's wrong with my cooking?" She held her fan in a dangerous way. Gaara gulped.

"I mean, your cooking is the best in the world and I don't understand why dad doesn't allow you to cook more often!"

"That's what I thought! So what do you two want?" Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other and shrugged. "How about… grilled cheese and ham?"

"Ham?" the brothers asked.

"I think plain grilled cheese is well…plain and gross. Ham makes it better."

"Ah…"

"Ok so it's settled! Grilled cheese and ham!"

Temari walked into the kitchen, humming…something as she took out a pan, some butter, ham, cheese, and bread.

As Temari was about to butter the bred she noticed it was REALLY small.

"Kankuro…why is the bread so small?" she called.

"Did you take if from the middle of the loaf?" he called back.

"…No."

"There's your problem." She put the unbuttered bread back in and took out 6 slices from the middle of the package.

Now Temari had never actually made grilled cheese and ham but she did watch her mom when she was little and now she watches her dad. But she forgot exactly how to do it so she winged it and prayed it came out eatable.

She buttered both sides of all the slices of bread and tossed them onto the big ass pan and turned the stove on to high.

w000000000000000000000000000000000t

"Is something burning?" Kankuro asked. Gaara shrugged.

w000000000000000000000000000000000t

After a few minutes she saw that the bread was turning black on the side that was touching the pan so she flipped them over and waited. When THAT turned black she saw she made a mistake and prayed Kankuro and Gaara won't notice. She threw the meat and cheese on and put a second burned piece of bread over it and waited a few seconds.

"Dinner!" she called after she put them on plates. Her brother walked in and looked at the sandwiches.

"Temari…they're burned…like bad…and the cheese isn't even melted," Gaara said.

"Oh that? That's the new way to make them!" They gave her a 'yeah right' look and she sighed.

"You need help?"

"No!" but Gaara didn't listen. He took the cheese and meat off and threw the blacken bread away.

He took out more bread and lined 3 pieces on the counter and carefully placed the top pieces over the bottom. He took the butter knife and buttered the top of the top pieces of bread and put them in the big ass pan, buttered side down. He then took the cheese and placed put it on the bred. Then the ham them more cheese.

He buttered the bottom of the bottom piece and put the non-buttered side on top of the cheese.

"See! This is how it's done!" Gaara said. He kept checking the bottom piece until it was golden brown then he flipped it over and did the same. When it was done he took it out of the pan and put them on plates. A cloud appeared over Temari's head and was raining on her.

They ate in silence until Kankuro said, "I agree with Gaara. Your cooking sucks. Don't quite your day job sis."

The cloud over Temari's head darkened and rained harder.

"I am a good cook…I am…"


End file.
